XYP
by DarkMagic62442
Summary: Harry,Ron,and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. A lot of things happen and the trio changes their look and some more surprises. Harrry gets a secret admirer for Valentines day and that person sends him a guitar.one of harry's new hobbies SLASH!


XYP

By: DarkMagic62442 aka Bry & Nea

Disclaimer: we are sorry to say that we do NOT own Harry Potter, or his universe. We do however own the plot even though it has been inspired by a few stories. We also own anyone that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books. Thank you. Bry and Nea

Email us and don't forget to review. Luv Bry and Nea

Warnings: Language, pre slash, abuse 'thoughts' "talking" regular YELL

Chapter1

A door slammed "Boy get down here" a man yelled "Now!" Said boy was on a bed in the smallest room of the house. Now if you looked closely you could see the signs of malnourishment, and a few scars. The most peculiar was the one on his forehead; it was the shape of a bolt of lightning. That scar marked him as Harry Potter. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. Of course his Uncle was drunk again he was always drunk. Every since he got laid off from grunnings he has been drinking his sorrows and taking his anger out on him. 'I wonder what I did now' Harry's thought as he seen his Uncle's huge red face. "What did I tell you about not mowing the lawn right?"

"I did mow the lawn right" "Oh Yeah then why did I trip on the way in here" "Maybe because you're fucking drunken, retard." The blows started here. First a fist to the jaw, then the eye, and soon Harry was lying on the ground in a pool of blood

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FREAK? I'M TIRED OF

YOU'RE SHIT. I'M TIRED OF YOU FREAKY SHIT IT'S ALL GOING TO GO.

EVEN IF I CAN'T KICK YOU THE FUCK OUT I'LL GET THE REST OF YOUR ABNORMAL SHIT OUT OF MY HOUSE. AND NONE OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS CAN STOP ME..."

Harry swore that that was the part where you insert maniacal laughter. Then he realized what he was saying. 'Burn my stuff is he serious? Oh no, shit, shit, shit.' His uncle was upstairs now he could hear him dragging his stuff out his room. He heard Hedwig screech. He tried to get up but he couldn't his ankles were broken, so was his ribs. He even thought that he punctured a lung. Yet he was trying his hardest he would save his stuff.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, ISN'T THIS FUN BOY? ALL YOUR SHIT IS GONNA FUCKING BURN. EVEN YOU'RE FUCKING BIRD AND LITTLE STICK OF WOOD. THEY WON'T LET YOU BACK TO THAT FREAKY SCHOOL WITH OUT IT WOULD THEY? HMMM I'LL BURN THIS STUPID BROOM TOO."

'My wand is in my pocket, what wand is he talking about?' Harry thought to himself watching his uncle start a fire in the backyard. 'Oh he must be talking about my fake wand from Fred and George. Any minute now one of my guards will come and wonder what was going on.' But Harry's hopes were dashed as his uncle began burning his school books. His quills, ink wells, parchment, and even his beloved broom went up in flames. He watched as his last tie to Sirius went up in flames, he was devastated he lost all hope that someone would come and help. He was trying his hardest to get over there and at least save Hedwig. He had managed to get up, and slowly and painfully walk over to the fire. He was so close... he was determined to get to Hedwig... His uncle picked up Hedwig's cage... Harry was right there his fingers felt the cool metal...It tipped, it was slipping slowly ever so slowly it fell Falling Falling Burning Pain Darkness

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

Tonks who was standing guard over Harry heard and seen none of this transpires, she was busy taking care of a fussy baby. When her shift was over she seen Remus Lupin apparated next to her. "How's he?" he asked "Oh he's been so fussy...""I meant Harry" "Oh yea he's good as far as I know haven't heard anything unordinary at all. Ryan on the other hand has been a very bad baby. Haven't you Ryan?" she said rocking the still crying baby. "Oh let me hold him Tonks" he said taking Ryan from her. "Shh there son it's ok what's wrong with you hmmm need a change, want a bottle?" But the baby just kept crying. "OK Tonks maybe you should take him back to HQ he might not like the outdoors. I'm sorry you had to bring him but I had to do this thing for Albus and you know how he is." "It's ok you had to do what you had to do. See you."" Bye" He said capturing her lips in a heated lip lock, just before she apparated away. 'Hmm I wonder what's been going on around here. It seems kinda boring... What is that I smell? It smell's like smoke and... blood. Oh shit Harry?'

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

Head quarter's was buzzing with excitement. in a few days Harry was going to come and stay for the rest of the summer. They were going to throw this huge party for his birthday. Ron and Hermione, who were his best friends, were in charge keeping Harry clueless and busy before the party. They couldn't wait to have their friend back; they had so much to tell him. They were now officially a couple they hopped he would be happy for them and wouldn't feel left out. He was their best friend after all. They had no clue what was going on with their best friend right now, but they would soon.

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Slytherins, Loyal Death-Muncher to be, was...crying? That's right the unofficial Slytherin sex god was in his large silver and green room crying. Now what would make the slytherin most likely to kiss the dark lord's ass cry? His broken heart. He was in love... but with whom doesn't matter, it would never work, But Draco will never give up he will get his love even if it killed him in the process.

He wiped the tears away from his face, and straightened his robes. He walked out of his room and went to the bathroom. 'first things first I gotta wash this gel out my hair, then I've gotta go be me' and that was the last time you would see Draco Malfoy, boy with no heart, and spoiled daddy's boy. we will see someone else someone different.

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

A hush fell over 12 grimwauld place as Remus Lupin brought in a bleeding, broken and damaged boy who lived. "Remus... what happened to him?" Albus said as he was the only one who seemed to have a voice at that moment. "His Uncle" Remus growled. His eyes has changed from and simply amber color to molten gold. His whole demeanor changed from mild mannered and tamed werewolf that he usually was. Everyone present in HQ was very happy to not be on his bad side at the moment. "His Uncle? What do you mean his uncle did this to him?" Albus asked "I mean his uncle beat the fucking shit out of him. Don't you fucking listen?" Remus replied. "Remus, Albus is not the one to be mad at..." McGonagall tried to defend the headmaster. "Oh but he is. How many times has Harry asked not to be sent back there? How many times did he tell us he was unhappy?" "How many times did Albus check on him hmmm?" "He... we just left him there and now he could die." No one had an answer to that. "Well is anyone going to call Poppy or are going to let him bleed to death?" Remus screamed. That jolted everyone to life. Arthur fire called Poppy Pomfrey while molly put on a pot of tea. Ron and Hermione just sat there staring at their friend as he freely bled on the floor and Remus. Tonks was rocking herself and her child back and forth crying. Everyone was silent as though speaking would cause more damage.

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

A few days' have passed. Harry has been fully healed and has woken up, but he hasn't said a word since. So far he has locked himself up inside Sirius' old room. He refuses to come outside. The only people who have seen him since what happened were Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Ryan. The first time Harry met the child they bonded instantly. The normally fussy child was calm and playful when around the boy-who-lived. Harry would spend Hours with the child and afterwards there would actually be a smile on his face, but the smile would easily leave once the child did, and the child would become fussy once out of Harry's presence. Today was Harry's birthday and Hermione and Ron were trying to get Harry to go to Diagon alley with them. "Come on Harry, come to Diagon alley with us," Came Ron's voice drifting up the steps of 12 grimwauld place. Harry who has locked himself inside of Sirius' old room was trying his hardest to ignore his friend. He didn't want to go to Diagon alley, he didn't want to see everyone's happy face, and their happy lives. He didn't want to be gawked at like some animal in the zoo. He didn't want to be happy. He's not allowed to be happy. "Harry Come with us Please" Said Hermione, who was also staying at 12 grimwauld place. Harry got fed up.

"Fine, Fine, I'll go to Diagon alley with you. Merlin! Can't a person mope in this house?" He yelled. He got dressed and went down stairs. That was the first time he spoke for a long time "Here I am let's go." Harry mumbled. They flooed to Diagon alley. First they went into Gringotts. The Weasley's now have money every since the worked for the order, and Arthur got promoted. So Ron took out some money. Harry who always had money took out some too. Hermione had to get her muggle money turned to gold. Soon they were back on the street. As they were walking towards flourish and blotts they noticed a new store that was getting a lot of attention. It was called Hot Topic. The clothes in the store caught Harry's eyes and they went into the store. As they were shopping, they bumped into someone. "Sorry" Harry mumbled to the person. "It's my fault..." The person trailed off when he noticed who bumped him. "Malfoy?" "Malfoy? What? Oh n-n-no I'm umm... J-j-Jackson... Yeah that's right Jackson. And anyway why would a m-m-Malfoy be doing in this shop?" "Yeah that is a good question... what are you doing here malfoy?" "So... Sorry for bumping you Harry" "Malfoy... Why'd you call me Harry?" "What! What do you mean I called you Harry...? Potter, and anyway I'm not Malfoy I'm umm... J-j- oh yeah Jackson. Really Potter you have no memory" "Oh yea so why did you call me potter Jackson... you never answered my owls about that dare are you going to do it?" "Yea of course" "So you're going to run around the school naked?" "Umm no..."Didn't think so Malfoy, it would be a nice view though" Harry winked Malfoy quickly ran out of the store. Harry just rolled his eyes. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione bought like half the store and changed into their new clothes they see a sign that says body piercing and tattoos "hey we should go get some piercing" Said Harry "I dunno, Mrs. Weasley will already freak after the clothes I don't want her to kill us."

"I don't care what Mr. Weasley thinks she is not my mother. and anyway as the savior of the wizarding world I'm should be aloud to do what the fuck I want. so after the piercing I'm gonna dye my hair... I'm 16 now I should be able to do what I want." "OK Harry I understand... we'll go get them done... and that dye does sound like a good idea." So they went to go get pierced. "Wha' do you kids want?" A grumbling old wizard with far too many tattoos asked them. Harry spoke first. "I want my lip pierced." He said "Ok one in the middle or two on the sides?" "Two on the sides" The man took Harry to the back while Ron and Hermione discussed what they wanted done. Five minutes later Harry returned with two hoops in his bottom lip. "Now take care of that. You can change the rings in the next month... what do you want done kiddies." "We want matching cartilage earrings sir" Hermione offered. "Sure thing" They went into the back room. Five minutes later they were back. "Thank you "They said as they walked out the store. They looked around Diagon alley. "Ready to buy the rest of your stuff Harry" "Since when am I not ready to shake the world?" So they continued shopping Harry couldn't even look at the owl emporium it reminded him too much of Hedwig. Soon they were flooing back to HQ. "SURPRISE" was screamed as Harry walked out of the fire place. Harry started as he looked thought the living room. The whole order was there and there was a large banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. There was even a large cake and..."Presents?" "Of course what did you expect rocks?" "I...I...thank you" Harry said and for the first time ever he enjoyed his birthday.

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

Draco Malfoy winced as he laid on his bed. The tattoo still burned. Yes Draco malfoy now has a tattoo. It was beautiful too. It was a snake surrounding a lightning bolt. And that is not the most extreme thing he got done. If you looked close enough while he talked you could see a small ball in the middle of his tongue. Draco smiled... he was finally able to be himself

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

The rest of the time was spent relaxing, playing with Ryan Ryley Lupin and doing homework, or at least Hermione was. so when it came the second to last day of the summer Harry and Ron were rushing to finish homework... "Please Hermione help us with our homework." "You guys should have done it a while ago. I will not help you"

"But Hermione we might fail." "That would not be my fault." "You don't want us to fail do you" "you should have done your homework if I did it for you, you wouldn't learn anything" Ron walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She blushed and gasped "How about that homework" she squeaked. "What did you say to her?" Harry asked Ron. "Let's just say you don't want to know" "Yea let's just say I don't"

XYPXYPXYPXYPXYP

End of chappy one what do you think. We'll try to keep updates almost every other Thursday. Review for us Please, please, please!

Bry & Nea

P.S. who wants to beta?


End file.
